Panthera One-Shots
by Nightshade498
Summary: Set in the Panthera universe, just any one-shots that come into my mind, or that any of you guys suggest. You would need to read Panthera before any of these to really get what is going on. Bellice, Leah/OC
1. Tag

**A/N: So, I decided that I wanted to do some more writing in my "Panthera" universe, but just some short silly one-offs. This first one just kind of popped into my head today, and I actually got around to writing it, which makes me proud. **

**But anyway, I kind of wanted to do a thing where you guys suggested any ideas to me, and I could write more One-Shots with these dorks. The ideas can take place at any time, before, during, or after the actual story and with any characters. Just anything you would want to read. So just let me know in a PM or a review, whichever's easier for you!**

* * *

**Story 1 - Tag**

Ears perked for even the slightest noise, I continued to stalk through the forest. I had the horrible feeling of being watched, the furs on the back of my neck prickling at the sensation. The panther wanted to growl, but I managed to hold it back, not wanting to give away my position.

A slight rustling from behind had me whirling around, my tail thumping into a tree in the process. I winced at the noise, but continued to zero-in on the place the rustling came from. My green eyes were narrowed at an area high up in the trees, and I began to slowly back away, ready to sprint out of there in a moment's notice.

But then the laughing started. Quiet at first, but moving rapidly, surrounding me in a ring of mocking snickering. Even with my heightened senses, I just couldn't pin-point where it was coming from. My heart was thumping in my ears, but I forced myself to focus for any noise that would indicate where my pursuer was.

_I have to get out of here…_ I thought to myself. _But what direction?_

My decision was made for me a moment later when I heard the most subtle _thump_ from right behind me. Trusting that it was due to my pursuer, I took off running. I refused to look back, knowing that it would only distract me.

Of course, when a solid weight fell onto my back a moment later, I knew I made the wrong choice.

"Gotcha." A smug voice sounded from above me.

I snorted in annoyance, and stopped abruptly, throwing off my impromptu passenger. A lithe body went sailing through the air, landing hard on the ground with an audible huff.

"Well, that wasn't very sportsmanlike of you." The tiny vampire pouted as she righted herself. My response was to roll my eyes at my mate, not really caring if I was basically moping at this point. "But this does mean that you're it." Alice smirked at me.

Knowing she was right, I just waited for her to take the bright red sash from around her neck, saunter over to me, unfold it, and drape it over my own neck.

"Aren't we a pretty kitty?" She mocked. I just bared my teeth and raked a single claw through the dirt. "Good girl." She ruffled the fur under my chin. I added another tally mark to the dirt between us. Then another.

_Only seven to go. I'd start running._ I thought to myself, still a bit sad she couldn't hear me when I was like this.

"All right, all right." Looking down at the ground, she seemed to get the point. "I'm going." With one last wink, Alice sped away.

_Four, five, six._ I continued to count, not bothering with the marks now that she was gone. _Seven, eight._ I looked behind me, still curious what made the thump, and groaned when I saw a branch laying on the ground that wasn't there before. Sneaky little pixie…_ Nine, ten!_

_"You count really fast, you know that?"_ Danni's upbeat voice filled my head.

_"Almost as if you're cheating."_ Rikki's rougher voice came next.

_You didn't even make it to seven when you were it._ I reminded the leopard-shifter as I took off through the woods, searching for the scent of anyone.

Leaping over a river, I briefly smelled a very familiar wolf, but I knew I had no chance of catching up to Leah. That girl must have been a cheetah in a past life… Next came the scent of a vampire, clearly not Alice, as it was still a bit harsh to my nose.

Figuring it was a good a lead as any, I followed the trail, heading towards the mountains. The trail was fairly strong, and pretty straight-forward, which started to worry me. No Cullen was this bad at losing a tail. And I was proved right when the trail ended abruptly at the mountain base.

_How the hell do you just stop leaving a scent?_ I grumbled, looking around.

Throwing my head back in defeat, I was met with a splash of black against the gray stones. Internally grinning, I began to climb the stones in an attempt to reach my Alpha. Of course, not being used to climbing mountains, it was a tough and awkward ascent to her.

_"You're not gonna make it."_ Kat's smug voice filled my head. _"I barely did."_

_Don't underestimate me._ I grumbled at her.

_"Seriously, I wouldn't even try. You're gonna hurt yourself."_

_You're not even going to move, are you?_

_"Nope!"_ I was close enough to see her staring at me with mirth in her eyes, tail swishing languidly behind her as she lounged on an outcropping.

_Fuck you…_ I groaned as I pulled myself up a ledge. _I was made for climbing!_

_"Trees, maybe. Not mountains." _She shot back. _"That's my territory."_

Trying to shut her out, I just focused on the climb, but after far too much effort on my end, I realized I wasn't making any progress.

_This seems unfair._

_"I can't run like all you guys. I can recognize my strengths and limitations, and play the game accordingly."_ Ever the eloquent Alpha, Kat shut my argument right down.

Letting loose a little growl, I searched for my next move. There was a platform a ways ahead of me, about halfway between my Alpha and me. I wasn't really sure if I could even make it, and in all honesty, I should have been chasing someone else at this point. However, no gain comes from backing away from a challenge, so I backed up as far as I could, and readied myself for the jump.

_"You can't make that jump."_ Now Kat sounded a bit worried.

Ignoring her, I took off, reaching the edge and launching myself into the air. My front paws hit the rock with no problem, but that was about it. Digging my claws into the stone, I held on for dear life as my back legs swung freely above a straight drop all the way back down to the bottom of the mountain. The fall wouldn't kill me, but it would hurt a hell of a lot.

_"Bella!"_ Kat immediately shot to her paws before backing up and preparing to jump to my aid. I was a bit miffed as I saw her make the jump no problem, ignoring the other two platforms I would have had to jump. Then again, she was right when she said that mountains were her domain. _"Hold on!"_

_Not really planning on letting go any time soon._ I deadpanned as she made her way to me.

I felt a set of strong jaws wrap around my scruff as I was pulled up onto the stone as if I was a helpless kitten. It really didn't take Kat long to get me onto solid rock, and once I was she began to check me over.

_"Are you okay? Is anything hurt?"_

Interrupting her worried rambling, I gently cuffed her over an ear.

_You're it._ I sing-songed, shaking the sash from my neck.

_"Excuse me?!"_

I let myself feel rather smug as I turned around and made the leap to the other stone easily.

_I recognize my strengths, too._ I turned to look at the stunned face of the snow leopard above me. _ You're not the only one who can play the game accordingly._

And with that, I began the trek back into the woods, knowing that I would have a livid snow leopard after me in about seven seconds.


	2. Number Twelve

**A/N: Request from a Guest: A story where Bella is the hero**

* * *

**Number Twelve**

It had been two weeks since the battle against Victoria and her impromptu army. The pride, pack, and Cullen coven all seemed to be enjoying the peace that followed the battle, spending time with their respective mates and families, and just enjoying life overall.

"I'm about three seconds from going completely insane." That is, all except for one rather grumpy Alpha.

"And?" I asked Kat, seeing her lying on her back on our couch, hands raised to the ceiling.

"Please," she shot up and looked at me with sad eyes, "take me somewhere. Anywhere! I can't be in this house anymore."

"Geez, calm down." I instructed, moving to sit next to her.

"I will not calm down!" She growled at me. "I've been stuck in this house for a week now. I'm ready to maim something."

"Sorry." I muttered, knowing that Kat had gotten the short end of the stick lately.

After I had gotten off my own crutches, I had spent a majority of my time out running with Alice, or playing around with the other Cullens. Even when Kat tagged along, she couldn't do much more than sit on the porch and watch us, prompting her to stop coming to the Cullen house at all.

On top of that, Danni and Rikki had decided to go on a spur of the moment trip to California for a few weeks, and Leah's mother took her and Seth on a camping trip, claiming that they hadn't spent enough time together since Harry's passing.

This left the poor Alpha alone most of the time, attempting to maneuver around on her crutches and fending for herself.

"No." Kat let out a big sigh. "It's not your fault. I'm kind of helpless at the moment. I'm just going stir-crazy."

Bumping her on the shoulder to get her attention, I asked, "How can I help?"

"Can we just go outside for a bit?" She asked in a small voice. "Go to a clearing or something, just so I can clear my head a bit."

"One clearing, coming up!" I announced happily, moving to grab her crutches. "How much longer do you have to use these, anyway?"

"End of the week." The blonde girl answered, holding her hands out for the crutches.

"Good, you're a pain to take care of." I joked, making my way to her, but not handing her the crutches.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I turned around so my back was facing her, and kneeling down.

"Piggy back." I replied, looking back and smiling at her. When she didn't move I rolled my eyes. "It'll be much faster this way."

"Fine." Came the grumbled reply, followed by the weight of my Alpha positioning herself.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I laughed, adjusting her so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Just be careful." Kat grumbled. "My hip is still sore."

"Got it!" I chirped, moving to exit the house and began the trek into the forest.

**XXXXX**

"And we're here!" I announced stepping into one of the many clearings I had found while exploring the forest on four paws. It wasn't Alice's and my clearing, of course, but should have served its intended purpose for my restless Alpha.

"I've decided that I hate being carried." I heard her grumble from my back.

"Would you have rather walked? Or hobbled, I guess is more accurate." I shot back, lowering her to the ground and handing her the crutches.

"No." She relented, moving to the middle of the grassy area and settling herself carefully to the ground.

"I thought so." I grinned, joining her on the ground.

We slipped into a peaceful silence for a while, before Kat spoke up. "We haven't spent much time together, just the two of us, in a really long time."

"Yeah." I agreed, thinking back on everything that happened since the Cullens came back. "Things just kind of got crazy."

"They did." She agreed.

Just as Kat was about to say something else, I saw her entire body stiffen for an instant, before she relaxed again. However, I could tell it was forced, as her nails were digging into the dirt, and her eyes were flashing pale green.

"What?" I asked, growing very concerned.

"Try to look relaxed." She murmured at me, so quiet I barely heard.

I attempted to force my tensed muscles to relax, and leaned back on my hands, hoping I didn't look as freaked as I was.

"Listen." Came the next instruction.

So I did. And after hearing nothing for a full minute, I picked up on what Kat must have earlier. A distant rustling in the trees behind us, high up into the braches. Quickly following the noise, I detected the faint scent of shifter.

"It's a shifter." I whispered back, knowing my nose was better than Kat's.

"A shifter sneaking up on us. I don't like it." She responded.

Before either of us could say anything else, I heard the click of what I could only assume was a weapon.

"Brace yourself. And let me know when." I told Kat, who nodded.

"Now." As soon as the word left her lips, I shot up and grabbed my Alpha, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid something that thudded into the ground where she just was.

Breaking out of the roll, I starting sprinting in the opposite direction the shot came from, adjusting Kat better in my arms. A hiss escaped her lips as I did, and I spared her a quick look.

"Sorry." I told her, knowing that my hand was putting pressure too close to the still healing wound on her hip.

"I'll live." She ground out, wrapping her arms around my neck to make sure I wasn't going to drop her.

"True." I agreed. "So where to?"

"The Cullens I would think." She shrugged as best she could. "Strength in numbers and all that."

"Alright." I began to turn towards the direction I knew the vampires' mansion was.

However, after a few feet, that plan was stopped dead in its tracks. My foot hit the ground, but I was suddenly flung into the air, strong netting binding Kat and me together.

"Shit!" Kat yelped in pain.

"Whoever is chasing us knew we were going to come this way." I murmured, wiggling around in any attempt to escape.

"Which means they've been watching us." Kat agreed. "We need to get out of here."

"No shit…" I muttered, finally getting into a position where I could use both hands to claw at the netting.

Behind me, Kat let out another cry of pain. "Watch the feet!"

"Sorry…" I ground through my teeth as I continued to hack at the rope in front of me. "Can you get any purchase on the trap?"

"The rope is laced with silver, so it's going to be a bitch to break." Kat responded just as I broke one piece. "And it's going to do a number on our hands."

"As I've noticed." I grumbled as a bead of blood dripped off my ring finger. "Any progress over there?"

"Small problem with that."

"What?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"My shoulder popped out of its socket." Kat glanced at the arm hung loosely at her side. "And my other one is kind of hanging out of the net."

"Can you reach the net at all?"

"Yeah, but not enough to break through it. Or avoid digging my claws into myself." She informed me. "It looks like it's your turn to save the day."

"Great…"

I steeled myself and continued to chip away at the ropes, doing my best to ignore the now steady drip of blood coming off my hands. It wasn't until I had a small hole broken in the net when I could smell another shifter. They had approached from behind me, and I could only pray Kat blocked me enough that they couldn't see me clawing out of the cage.

"Looks like I guessed right." It was a female voice, harsh and angry. "You did run back to your leeches."

"Who are you?" Kat hissed at her. "And what do you want?"

"I want your head."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

Another rope fell away, making the hole almost big enough for me to fall through.

"We've never met, but I know you. All of us at The Pit know you."

"You're the missing shifter." Kat realized.

"I knew the attack would fail. You had too many allies, so I ran." The other girl confirmed. "They'll kill me if I'm ever found. Unless I bring them your head. The Pit will let me go, let me be free!"

One more rope fell.

_Almost there!_

"If you believe that, you're crazy. The Pit will never let you go." Kat yelled at our captor.

"I have to try." Those ominous words were paired with the more frightening noise of a gun being cocked.

I took that as my cue to fall out of the net, twisting so that when I hit the ground I could launch myself at the insane shifter. I barely registered the sound of a shot, or the thud in my shoulder just before I tackled the body to the ground.

Strong feet kicked me off, and I rolled as I hit the ground to look at my opponent. She was nothing special; medium height, medium build, short brown hair, a bland face twisted in rage.

A moment later she began shaking, and I was facing the snarling jaws of a mountain lion. Not to be outdone, I let the panther take over, landing on the ground on all fours.

The cougar made the first move, leaping straight for me, claws extended and fangs bared. Instead of leaping straight at her, I stood my ground until the beast was almost upon me, then launched myself low, colliding into her chest. Her body went flying, but she had no problem landing on her paws, glaring at me.

Rethinking her tactics, the other girl began to pace around me, eyes scrutinizing me. Refusing to let her behind me, I matched her steps perfectly. I noticed our circle was getting smaller, and we were getting closer with every step. Not knowing how dangerous my opponent was, I tensed myself as if I was going to pounce.

Seeing the shift in my muscles, the mountain lion immediately rushed me, but I quickly jumped out of the way. As I went to turn around, I felt claws grab at my flanks and pull me back. I bucked my feet, hoping to dislodge the shifter, and managed to slam a foot into her. Once the grip was loosened, I turned and raked my claws down whatever I could reach.

What I could reach turned out to be a shoulder, and I was met with a snarl of pain and anger. I managed to spin around and face my adversary once again, tensed for any move she would make. Amber eyes narrowed at me as she made to charge at me. Right as she met me, I wrapped my front legs around her neck, and let myself be knocked onto my back.

I knew it was a horribly dangerous move, but I didn't really know what else to do at that point. I had never faced a shifter one-on-one, and knew this girl had more experience fighting than I did.

Thinking she had an advantage, the cougar-shifter tried to maneuver her head to bite at my neck, but my legs wrapped around her own neck were impeding any progress. Making my own move, I began to rake my back claws through her stomach as well as dig my nails into the back of her neck. Realizing what I was doing, the other shifter doubled her efforts to get purchase on my neck. She reared back, pulling me up with her, and slammed a paw into my shoulder before she had to fall back to the ground.

I felt hot breath, followed by fangs snapping at the fur on my neck. Just before the teeth pierced my skin, I felt warm blood flowing from the girl's stomach, and I started kicking harder. My only hope at this point was to get her to bleed out before she ripped my throat out. And as the efforts to sink teeth into my neck began to weaken, I thought I might have a chance.

Just as her own head reared up to escape, I took the opportunity to snap at her neck, feeling my teeth wrap around her windpipe. Between the loss of blood and the lack of oxygen, the other cat had no chance at surviving. With a final snarl, her body went limp on top of mine. I held the death bite for a few more moments, making sure that she wasn't faking, before pushing the dead weight off of myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Kat, still stuck in the same position, looking down worriedly. I nodded, only feeling a few stinging scratches on my body, and none too painful. The worst thing was the place where a bullet had grazed my shoulder, which shouldn't take too long to heal. "Good. I'm going to try to get down now, you think you can catch me?"

I padded over below the net and waited as my Alpha wiggled towards the hole I made, then dropping from the hanging prison. I stood on my back legs, letting her fall against my chest and wrapping my front legs around her. As I fell back, I twisted so that I fell onto my side, hoping it would cushion the fall for the injured girl.

"Ouch…" I head a muffled groan and I raised my paw up to let the blonde roll out. "Thank you, but still, ouch."

Kat rolled off of my other leg, and I stood up and poked her with my nose.

"I'll be fine." She assured me, patting my muzzle with her good arm. "I need my shoulder popped back in, and some rest, but I'll be fine. …Maybe some pain meds too."

Knowing she wasn't walking anywhere, I crouched down next to her, and nudged her with my nose again. She got the hint and grabbed onto my shoulder to begin the process of hoisting herself up and onto my back. After that, I began the trek back to the Cullen's home, trying not to jostle my passenger too much.

"I wanted to say something earlier, before we were interrupted." Kat spoke up, and I perked my ears back to show I was paying attention. "Regardless of the bad things, I'm really happy the pride found you. And I'm really glad that I have you as a friend. You mean a lot to me."

I let out a rumble, as close to a purr as my cat could manage, in response.

"I'll take that as 'same here'." She laughed and patted my side.

It wasn't much longer until I was padding into the clearing behind the mansion in the woods. Once there, I let out a chirp, hoping someone inside could take Kat and get me some clothes.

Emmett was the first to come outside, followed by Esme and Rosalie. All had some degree of worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Esme asked, rushing forward to help Kat off my back.

"We found the twelfth shifter from The Pit." Kat muttered as Esme gathered her in her arms. "Or she found us, I guess."

"We leave you two alone for a few hours, and look what you get yourselves into!" Emmett laughed, coming over to scruff my fur. I just snorted in his face, causing him to laugh harder.


	3. Couples Power Hour

**Request by** **tlc125**

**XXXXX**

**Bella and Alice**

Set right after the main story

"You didn't have to come with me." I commented to my shorter companion as I walked up to my dad's door. "I'm just grabbing the last of my things."

"I know, but I wanted to." Alice assured me, swinging our joined hand between us.

"You want to help me move the rest of my stuff out of my father's house?" I had to laugh at that as I knocked on the door. "Just so you know, most humans hate moving."

Whatever Alice was going to retort with was cut off by the front door swinging open.

"Bells!"

"Hey Dad." I greeted, accepting the hug he pulled me into, letting my hand slip out of Alice's.

He pulled away from me and held out one arm to Alice, who looked slightly surprised. She recovered quickly and accepted the hug, and I couldn't help but grin. I liked it when my father liked my girlfriend.

"Are you two hungry? I know I can't really cook much, but there are leftovers in the fridge." Charlie asked as we stepped into the house.

"We actually just grabbed lunch, but thanks." I brushed off the offer.

"Do you two need any help moving anything?" He asked.

"It's just clothes and some desk stuff." I assured him. "I know it's weird, me getting all my stuff out of here, but I'm still going to be in Forks. It's not like I'm disappearing or anything."

"I know, I know. But my little girl's all grown up and leaving the nest, and that's hard for any father to accept." He pulled me into a side hug, chuckling lightly.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"Let me have this, Bells."

"You're impossible." I face-palmed, faux pulling away from his embrace.

"Personally I think it's adorable." Alice's voice sounded muffled, and I looked up to see her with a hand over her mouth, giggling to herself.

"Careful, or I sick him on you next." I warned with a raised eyebrow.

"And I'm skilled at embarrassment." Charlie joined in easily. "I can start asking your intentions towards my daughter, and all sorts of things like that."

"Alright, alright!" Alice's hands flew up in surrender.

"If you do need any help, I'll be down here." Charlie informed me, giving my shoulders a quick squeeze before letting me go. "I waited for lunch incase you were joining me."

"You didn't need to do that." I said apologetically.

"I didn't mind, really. Now go and pack." He shooed me away.

Once we were in my room, I started digging out the boxes of winter clothes and other things that never got unpacked to being with. "It's going to be hard when it's actually time to leave Forks." I murmured.

"At least you have one more year to stay here." Alice tried.

"I know, but once we leave, I'll only be able to come back a few times. Eventually it's going to be obvious something's up." I sighed, carrying the boxes over to my bed.

"I know it doesn't mean much to you now, but it does get easier with time." Alice tried to comfort me, placing her hand on my arm.

"It's just kind of weird." I said shaking my head. When I saw Alice's confused expression I elaborated. "I have so many people that I don't have to lie to, or every really leave, but I'm worried about one town."

"One town with your father in it." Alice pointed out. "That's enough to be upset about."

"Yeah." I shrugged, moving to pull out the last few boxes from the closet. "Anyway, like you said, I don't have to worry about it for another year."

"Just focus on now, don't worry about the future. That's my job."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in my chest, and I went to pull the smaller girl into a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Alice giggled, squeezing my before pulling away. "Now let's get this stuff to your place."

Carrying boxes down in an amount that wouldn't concern Charlie was excruciatingly slow, but a necessary evil. We also had to put up with him constantly asking if we needed any help. Finally I let him start loading the truck we had borrowed from Emmett to move.

"The others are home to help you, right Bells?" Charlie asked as we put the last box into the trunk.

"Yes, Dad. And even if they weren't, it's only a couple boxes." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. It was hard to be completely annoyed when I knew he was just making sure I was going to be okay.

"Alright, alright." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you soon then."

"Definitely. Maybe we could have you over for dinner one night? That way I know you're not just eating leftovers and pizza." I teased.

"I'd love that." He agreed.

"See ya." I waved and pulled away from the house.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked after a moment.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged. "I'm just going to try to enjoy the time I have left here."

"Taking my advice, then?" Alice grinned.

"I mean, sometimes even you're right." I teased, smirking over at her briefly before turning back to the road.

"I'm always right." She huffed playfully, gently swatting my arm.

"Sure." I drawled, smile never leaving my face.

**XXXXX**

It turns out that when I could carry more than one box at a time, moving takes far less time. Between Alice, Danni, and myself it only took one trip to get the rest of my things into my room at the Pride's house.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen your room." Alice commented as she spun slowly, taking it in.

"Really?" I asked, trying to think if I'd ever invited her over before.

"Yeah, between the impending war and the whole regaining trust thing, it's just never happened."

"Right…" I trialed off, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. Somehow knowing that this was Alice's first time in my room made my feel anxious. "I never really had time to decorate." I motioned to the mostly bare walls.

"You've been here for a while, why not?" Alice looked confused and I mentally smacked myself.

"I kind of… Well I didn't…" I swallowed thickly. "I shared a room with Kat before this." I motioned between us.

"Right…" I couldn't read Alice's face, and started to panic internally.

I had no idea what to say to that, and I could feel the panic creeping even more. My heart sped up, and I felt my hands begin to get clammy. Alice turned to me, an odd look on her face.

"Oh sweetie, hey, don't freak out." She moved in front of me, grabbing my hands. I must have looked confused, because she smiled softly and spoke again. "You're heart rate and breathing just skyrocketed. And your face kind of screamed 'panic'."

"Oh…"

"You don't need to get so awkward every time you mention Kat."

"Tell that to my brain." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"You cared about her a lot. Hell, I know you still care about her, just in a different way. I wasn't here, and she was." Alice rapid-fired explained.

Something clicked in my head at her last statement. "You're here now." I said, pulling a hand out of hers to put it on her cheek. She leaned into my hand and I smiled, feeling the panic dissipate. It was kind of amazing that Alice had that effect on me.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to forgive myself for leaving you." She murmured. I dropped my hand from her face and her eyes shot open in concern.

"I do." I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers. "I don't agree with what your family did, and I stand by the fact that you should have talked to me first, but I know why you left. You wanted me to have a normal life. You thought it would keep me safe."

"And that sure worked out." Alice grumbled.

"I think everything worked out in the end." I answered honestly. "And if you can deal with me being nervous bringing up my past with Kat, then I can deal with you feeling guilty for leaving. And slowly, we'll work through it all and we can find something else to freak out about, right?"

"You think we'll always be worried about something?" The smirk on Alice's face pulled a grin from me.

"Well, I am kind of a spazz." I countered.

"True."

"Hey!" I pulled back and feigned hurt. "You weren't supposed to agree!"

I only got a raised eyebrow in response. I laughed and pulled her into a kiss, happy that we managed to talk about the past without too much of a problem. We still had a lot to work through, but that was a given with everything that had happened. But for now, I just enjoyed how Alice's lips moved against mine, and the way her body fit so well into mine.

**XXXXX**

**Danni and Rikki**

Set after Rikki and Bella's fight

"Why did you do that?" Rikki turned to look at the small girl walking beside her, wincing at the edge in her voice.

"I don't know." The leopard-shifter answered honestly. "Really, I don't."

"Bella's kind of going through a lot, in case you forgot." Danni finally turned to look up at her mate.

"Right, so sorry for not considering Bella before all else." Rikki growled, quickening her pace to leave the smaller girl behind. "How dare I?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Rikki…"

The girl in question whipped around as Danni jogged to catch up. "What about Kat?"

"Kat's… She's…" Danni worked to find anything to say.

"What? Used to having her heart ripped from her chest? Used to giving up shit to make others happy?" Rikki snapped.

Not knowing how to respond, Danni just hung her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shit, wait," Rikki's anger seemed to dissipate seeing her mate curl in on herself, "I'm not mad at you. Please look at me."

"I know you're not." Danni muttered, looking up at her mate. "This situation just kind of sucks."

"No shit." Rikki let out a snort, stepping closer to the small lioness.

"It's just, take care of Bella, don't trigger Kat, don't kill the leeches." Danni huffed. "It's driving us all insane."

"If it means anything to you, you're hiding that insanity very well." That earned a small chuckle from Danni.

"I don't really know how to deal." Admitted Danni.

"And you think I do? I almost ripped off Bella's arm back there."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"How about this." Rikki closed the distance between them and wrapped Danni in a tight embrace. Danni's own arms wrapped around her mate as she relaxed into the hug. "We go away for a couple of days."

"What?" Her head tipped up to look at Rikki, who was looking down at her.

"We go on a little hunting trip. I get my head on straight, and we can talk through all this crap." Rikki murmured.

"You think they'll be okay if we do?" Danni asked, obviously wanting nothing more than to spend some time with her mate.

"I really don't care." Danni gave Rikki a look that had the leopard smiling in apology. "It's the truth."

"Rikki…" Danni grumbled.

"Yes, I think they can manage for a few days. Bella will be spending time with Alice, and now that Edward is gone, there won't be trouble there. And Kat's going to want to spend more time with Leah. They won't even notice we're gone." Rikki assured her mate.

"You're right." Danni seemed to let the remainder of the tension leave her body. "And I'd like nothing more than a few days alone with you."

"Really?" Rikki smirked, moving the slightest bit away from her mate.

"Really." Danni answered before pulling the taller girl down and connecting their lips.

**XXXXX**

**Kat and Leah**

Set during the training period before the final fight

Kat watched as everyone left the clearing, face still bunched up with concern. It wouldn't be long until the enemy would be upon them, and some of the wolves still weren't ready. That, and she wasn't sure how the vampires would do when faced with a shifter who really wanted to tear them apart. Sparring was one thing, a real fight was something else entirely.

"You're still worried." Kat jolted when she heard the voice from behind her, whipping around to see Leah leaning up against a tree, her own brows furrowed.

"I thought you went with the rest of the pack." Kat responded.

"I was going to, but something seemed off with you tonight." Leah said with a shrug. The wolf-shifter pushed off the tree and made her way over to her Imprint. Mate still seemed the wrong word to use, the two of them hadn't spent a whole lot of time alone together, considering all that was going on.

"I don't want to be the reason you loose a pack-mate." Kat murmured. "Or the reason a Cullen loses a family member." As Leah reached the feline shifter, Kat took a shaky breath. "Or the reason someone loses a mate."

"Why do you think it'd be your fault?" Leah asked, trying to make sense of everything Kat was saying.

"I'm the reason the shifters are coming along."

"And Bella's the reason the newborns are coming along." Leah countered. "And the Cullens are the reason the Volturi aren't stopping Victoria."

"So only the wolves are blameless?" Kat chuckled, tilting her head at the native girl in front of her.

"Well…" Leah shrugged, smiling at the other girl. Kat couldn't help but chuckle at Leah. "But really, this isn't all on you."

"I know, I'm just all stressed out." Kat huffed, running a hand through her hair.

"Really?" Leah mused. "I would think all this fighting would help relieve stress."

"One would think." Kat let out a short, dry laugh. "But I'm actually not a fan of fighting as a cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I spent so long fighting as a human, it almost feels wrong to fight on four paws." Kat admitted sheepishly.

"Huh." Leah took a second to study the girl in front of her. Standing there, still looking at Leah awkwardly, Kat seemed so much younger than she had when teaching the vamps how to attack shifters. It wasn't a seasoned fighter standing in front of Leah, but a young woman, barely looking out of her teens.

"Please say something else." The blonde pleaded.

"Would sparring help with your stress?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sparring. You and me in human form." The dark-haired girl clarified. "I'm limited to scraps with the other wolves over the last of the food and stuff like that, but I should be able to give you some sort of challenge."

"You want to spar? With me?" Kat's brain seemed to be lagging, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Yep." Leah affirmed.

"Okay then."

Leah smirked as she backed up slightly and braced herself. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Still not quite sure if this was some sort of weird stress-dream, Kat crouched and nodded, letting the Leah know she was ready. And that was all the other girl needed to shoot forward and start the fight.

It was obvious that Leah was faster than Kat, even in this form, yet Kat was far more seasoned and stronger than the lithe woman she fought. Leah went to sweep Kat's legs out from under her, but Kat simply grabbed the other girl around the waist and tossed her aside. The wolf landed with a huff, but before Kat could even ask if she was okay, Leah was up and charging towards Kat again.

Exercising a bit more caution this time around, Leah began to circle Kat, testing her defense with swift jabs and kicks every now and then. Deflecting the exploratory attacks was easy enough, but Kat knew the Leah was smart, and was just biding her time until something opened up.

That something turned out to be Kat's foot hitting a hole in the ground a bit wrong, and her defensive stance being thrown off a fraction. And that was all Leah needed to launch forward and tackle the blonde to the ground. Leah attempted to pin the other girl, but was thrown off a moment later when Kat got a foot between them and kicked out.

As both girls scrambled back up, Kat realized that Leah had been right; sparring was helping her loosen up a bit. The familiar rush of a fight was enough to wash away her worries, even if just temporarily.

"That all you got?" Leah taunted.

"Not even close." Kat grinned in response.

Taking a new approach, Kat went on the offensive, charging towards an awaiting Leah. Unlike Leah's earlier testing attacks, Kat was going all out in her attempt to break her opponent's defense. And as the taller girl was being pushed back, Leah realized just how comfortable Kat was with fighting in this form. It was far more elegant than the blonde's feline form; while the snow leopard relied on its strong legs and sharp claws, Kat fought with far more grace and control.

Because of that, it wasn't long until Kat got a strike in that pushed Leah off balance causing her to land on her back, and Kat took that opportunity to straddle the wolf girl and pin her arms above her head. Both girls were breathing heavily, Leah letting out a little growl at being held down, and Kat baring her teeth right back.

That is, until the two figured out the position they were in. Kat's face was a few inches from Leah's, hair hanging down in a curtain cutting off their view of the outside. A blush flew up Kat's face, and she was about to get off of the other girl, but Leah raised her head and kissed her before Kat could.

All fight left Kat the moment soft lips met hers, and the Alpha let herself relax and enjoy the kiss. That is, until she was suddenly being flipped over, her face ending up in the dirt in some sort of weird shift in events. Arms pinned behind her back and the full body weight of Leah pinning the rest of her body, Kat found herself completely unable to move.

"I think this means I win." A smug voice whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kat growled, half muffled by the ground beneath her.

"You should know better than letting your guard down." It was obvious the dark-haired girl was incredibly proud of herself.

"Off." Kat grumbled.

"Admit I won, and then I'll get off."

"…fine." The reluctant response came.

"Fine what?"

"You win." Kat huffed. "Happy now?"

Leah let out a chuckled and got off the other girl's back. "Yes, very happy."


	4. House Rules

**Request by Original Werecat Alpha**

**XXXXX**

**House Rules**

It had been a long three weeks walking around on crutches for Kat. And it didn't help that the week after she could put them down her leg still was weak from the wounds and lack of use. So it was really more of a month until she was fully up to strength.

After her leg was fully healed, Kat was excited for her mate to come back from the two week long camping trip that her family had gone on. Originally neither had been thrilled with the idea of Leah leaving when Kat still couldn't walk, but eventually the blonde relented that Leah hadn't really spent much time with her family since the wolves joined the fight.

Kat was jolted out of her musings by her phone ringing from her pocket. Shaking herself, she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Seeing Leah's caller ID, Kat hastily answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kat?" The Alpha perked up when she heard Leah's voice on the other line.

"Yeah, hey. What's up?"

"I've got kind of bad news."

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" Kat gripped the phone with both hands, fighting panic. Leah and Seth were more than capable to take care of themselves and their mother. There was no reason to worry.

"Nothing horrible, and no one is hurt, don't worry." Leah assured Kat. "Our car broke down on the way back. It'll take a day to get it fixed, and my mom doesn't want me running back alone. She's still a bit overprotective of us considering everything that has happened."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. Trust me, I want to be back too."

"It's fine, it's just one more day. I think I'll survive."

"Thanks for understanding." Leah let out a breathy chuckle.

"No problem, seriously."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Definitely." Kat agreed, smiling.

After hanging up the phone, the blonde let out a heavy sigh before settling back on the couch and picking up the book she had been reading to kill time. She had only gotten a few pages in before her sensitive ears picked up giggling and light footfalls.

Kat sighed. It wasn't exactly fun being constantly being surrounded by happy couples when your own mate had been gone for a while.

Of course when the door swung open, slammed closed, and said happy couple began making out and moaning against it, Kat shot up on the couch to see Bella pinning Alice to the front door.

"Seriously?" Kat groaned, prompting the two to jump apart, a blush staining Bella's face. Even Alice had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Kat, hey." Bella cleared her throat. "I thought you'd be out with Leah."

The blonde raised and eyebrow, internally enjoying how twitchy it was making her pridemate.

"She got stuck for an extra day, so here I am."

"Oh…"

"And if you're gonna jump your mate, you could have the decency to do it in your own room. At least the walls are soundproof." Kat informed before picking up her book again.

Bella was properly bright red at that point, but still grabbed the tiny vampire's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Kat let a smug smile out for a brief moment, but it didn't last long. She really fucking missed her mate, and Bella and Alice weren't making it any easier.

**XXXXX**

Figuring it was best to let off some steam, Kat decided that a run was in order. Danni and Rikki were supposed to be getting back from their trip soon, and the book Kat was reading just couldn't hold her attention for very long. And there was no way Kat was staying in the house to wait. She had been telling the truth that the bedrooms were soundproof, but Kat didn't really feel like putting her supernatural hearing to the test.

So the shifter slipped out the house, found a good place to stash her clothing, and let her inner beast take over. Setting a course towards the mountains, Kat let the forest become a blur of greens and browns as she worked her powerful muscles. She could hear the small scuffling of the forest creatures darting out of her way, avoiding the predator racing through their home.

Finally, green and brown gave way to the grays of the mountains her cat called home. Grinning as best as her feline form would let her, the Alpha began to scale the rocky cliffs. They were nowhere near as intimidating as some of the climbs that she had managed in the past, but the burn in her muscles was enough for now.

After a few good climbs, Kat looked up and realized that it was much later than she thought it would be. The sun had begun its trek below the horizon, and the blonde was glad she had managed to distract herself for so long. Danni and Rikki were sure to be back, so the snow leopard descend the rocks and headed back to the house.

It didn't take long for Kat to reach the front door of the house, but just as she was about to open the door, noises from inside made her stop. Just like earlier, the sounds of moaning stopped her in her tracks. Only this time, the sounds were much deeper, indicating that not only were Rikki and Danni back, they were already going at it.

Letting out a growl, Kat let her head fall against the door, hearing a rather satisfying thump in return. "Guys, seriously! Bedroom!" She called into the door, wanting nothing more than to sleep the remainder of the day away.

**XXXXX**

An insistent buzzing pulled Kat from her sleep the next morning, and she resisted the urge to hiss at the noise. Cracking an eye open, she realized that the noise was coming from her phone frantically vibrating on the bedside table.

Pushing herself up, Kat grabbed the device and read the screen to see what was so important that it had to wake her up. It turned out to be a text from Leah, letting Kat know that they were on their way back, and that she'd see Kat sometime around noon. Checking the time and seeing that it was already 9, Kat figured that she should get up.

Making her way downstairs to grab some breakfast, she ended up joining Danni and Rikki who were already eating.

"Morning Kat!" Danni greeted, chipper as ever.

"Hey." Rikki was far more subdued, probably having just woken up a few moments ago.

"So how was the trip?" Kat asked as she dug around in the pantry. "I didn't get a chance to ask you last night."

"Sorry…" Danni responded sheepishly.

"Aw, she's just jealous 'cause she's not getting any." The blonde turned to see Rikki smirking at her, an arm around Danni's shoulders.

"Regardless of whether or not that is true, we all share this house. I'd appreciate it if you could keep it in your pants until you get to the bedroom." The sound of someone coming down the stairs paused, and Kat turned to call over her shoulder. "And that includes you too Bella, so don't hide on the staircase!"

"Busted." Danni giggled as the girls were joined by a sulking Bella.

"Shut up…" Bella grumbled, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table.


End file.
